


New Additions

by rangerfan430



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Children, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerfan430/pseuds/rangerfan430
Summary: Sam and Jacob have kids! Jacob is the mom, Sam is the dad and their children decide to make breakfast in bed for their parents.  Read the notes please, thank you :).
Relationships: Jacob Black/Sam Uley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was typing this idea out cuz my sister and I decided to challenge each other to write short stories based on prompts we give each other so I did and that's how this was created I actually have a lot of these little one-shots so if you like this and you know it isn't crap then let me know and I can gather the ones I've written so far and I'll make a little one-shot book out of it, of course, it'll mostly be Sam and Jacob with Sub Jake cuz if Ima be honest I love me some submissive Jacob anyways let me know if it's any good and also let me know if I should start posting other works similar to the ones I've written on my account so far. I love how I'm saying this as if anyone reads the beginning or ending notes lmao.

Sam and Jacob lead happy lives. 

They are the Alpha pair of the Quileute pack, Jacob is the new chief and the best mechanic in forks, Sam is the Alpha male and is the best writer in town and now they had kids...loud, obnoxious and adorable kids. First, there is their eldest son, Lakyn, and then there is their daughter, Angel.

Lakyn was more like Sam in the sense that he's quieter someone who is a lot more reserved and who's emotions are well guarded and like his father, it takes Lakyn a while to really open up to people and to trust them. 

Angel, however, was the polar opposite she was loud and cheerful and energetic, and like her 'mommy' as the two children call Jacob you can tell exactly whats going on in her head and what she is feeling by simply looking into her eyes and like her mommy she radiates happiness and safety hell she already had most of the pack's children wrapped around her little finger and calling to her every need. 

Today just happened to be one of those days where the kids were feeling generous for once and decided to make breakfast in bed for their parents. Upon smelling the scent of freshly baked food...burnt as it might wake Jacob and Sam from their slumber and Sam chuckled as the fire alarm went off and the sound of screaming 9 and 5 years old's fills the air "looks like the kids are baking again or trying too at least" he said with a grin before capturing Jacob's lips in a kiss "and good morning to you" and then a wide happy as fuck grin lit up Sam's face "and hello to you" he cooed to Jacob's stomach which was bloated with a nice bump as Jacob is exactly 4 months, two weeks and 6 days pregnant with the third addition to their family which both Jacob and Sam were thrilled about while Angel and Lakyn weren't quite as happy about having to battle for their parent's attention even more now. 

Jacob smiled tiredly at his husband and sighed it was a happy yet also a tired one now don't get him wrong Jacob loves kids hell he'd adopt every kid in the res if he was allowed too but by god, pregnancy was a bitch he was tired all the time, he waddles everywhere which the pack gets a good kick out of much to Jacobs dismay, morning sickness greets him every morning, his hormones are all over the place and to top it all off he can't even leave the house because well if someone saw a very pregnant Jacob walking around the place then it was almost a for-gone conclusion that he'd be shipped off somewhere and tested on like a lab rat but none the less Jacob was beyond excited to have another child he could watch Sam get wrapped around. 

Jacob smiled "morning to you to gorgeous" and then Jacob grinned, "honey think you could go make some breakfast for us?" and then Sam smirked at him "sniff" and Jacob frowned for a moment before the scent of burnt food invaded Jacob's nostrils and he just grinned "kids burning our house down again?" he asked and Sam just nodded and then they both laughed at how normal they made it sound because honestly this was a weekly occurrence for them but both parents knew that one day these kids would stop doing this and all they'd have left would be memories so they were going to make the most out of it and if the kids burn the house down well then at least it'd be an interesting tale to tell their grandkids someday.

Sam and Jacob locked lips again, what they just can't get enough of each other, and pulled apart just as the door flung open and too very happy squeals made their eardrums rattle and there in the doorway stood Lakyn and Angel each wobbling around with a tray of food in their hands as they stumbled towards the bed with it and Jacob had a mini heart attack for a moment thinking about the food that would get on the carpet, Jacob grinned he really was a mom wasn't he?.

Jacob grinned at his kids "wow breakfast in bed? on a Saturday morning too? my my, it must be a very special occasion if you too sleepy heads got up early willingly" he joked placing emphasis on the 'willingly' part because by god these children were impossible to wake up in the mornings.

Angel giggled before clapping her hands excitedly and yelling "happy 6 days of wegwhency" she exclaimed in her adorable little 5-year-old I'm-a-ray-of-sunshine-and-everything-is-good-in-the-world tone. Jacob smiled at his daughters' reasoning as it reminds him of the type of reply he'd have given to Billy or Sarah in this situation, thinking of his mothers' name made Jake's heart clench he hoped his mom was proud of him and was also deeply saddened by the fact that his children wouldn't get to know first hand what an amazing woman their grandmother was.

Jacob grabbed his daughter and pulled her close "aww! thank you, hun, how thoughtful of you now what 4-course meal have you prepared for us this fine morning" he asked with a fancy accent to add to his dramatics as he stroked his nonexistent mustache which made Angel giggle adorably "silly mommy! this not five-course meal this wus bekfast" looking at the plate of food Jacob doubted it could be anything edible as most of the items on the plate are burnt but he doesn't say anything about it and instead grins and kisses his daughter on the forehead "oh well perhaps I'll get that 4-course meal when your older eh?" Angel giggled again "nope," she said popping the 'p' sound. Then suddenly as if remembering something exclaimed 'oh!' and clapped frantically knocking over the tray of food onto the ground and the glass items shattering to pieces on the carpet. 

A moment of silence followed suit as Angel's excitement went out the window and tears gathered in her eyes over the mess "oops I sowwy" and then she was crying and although Jacob's 'motherly' side as Rachel had dubbed it screamed 'my cutlery!' Jacob just pulled his daughter close and soothed her while laughing about how it's no big deal and how it was replaceable and that the only thing that mattered was that no one got hurt I mean between the money Jacob gets from his job as a mechanic and the money that Sam gets from being a writer they were more than a little well off and could easily replace those broken cups and plates with ease.

Eventually, Angel calmed down when Sam reassured her that they weren't angry with her and then she bounced right back into her happy-go-lucky attitude "mommy, mommy!" she yelled, Jake giggled "yes sweetie?" Angel beamed again "can I pet Scotty?" she asked and Jacob translated her request as 'can I rub my soon to be little brother' but Angel had a weird way of wording things not that Jacob minded it was very amusing and got a lot of laughs out of Sam and Jacob "of course you can" and with that Jacob pushed down the covers and lifted his shirt a little before gently taking his daughters hand and placing it on his swollen belly and Angel gasped as she always did as if this was her first time feeling it which it certainly wasn't.

After a while of Angel rubbing his stomach, Jacob felt two pairs of eyes on him and he looked beside him to see Sam lying there with Lakyn curled up between him and Sam staring at Angel and Jacob's baby bump with love and adoration and Lakyn was looking at where Angel's hand was rubbing and he looked uncertain.

Of course, it wasn't surprising to Jacob in the slightest as Lakyn was closest with Sam and that didn't bother Jacob because Lakyn still loved and trusted Jacob- had proven it - but Sam and Lakyn just got each other on a level that Jacob didn't and he was fine with that as Jake was closer with Angel but Jacob had a suspicion that it had something to do with their children personality types.

Anyways Jacob had noticed Lakyn staring and smiled reassuringly at Lakyn "Lakyn, honey would you like a go?" he asked gently knowing that Lakyn was shy and was uncertain about asking for something or requesting to do something.

Lakyn looked up at his mother and was met with that warm, all-knowing and comforting feeling that his mother radiated he wasn't surprised that his mom could read his mind you know they say 'mothers know all' and nodded with a small smile on his face which Jacob returned in full before motioning him closer to him which he complied. 

Jacob then did what he did with Angel and gently took Lakyn's hand and placed it on his belly and Lakyn gasped as he felt the baby kick as this was his first time actually touching it. 

Lakyn had been afraid both with Angel and with this new baby that his parents would forget about him but now that he was touching his unborn baby brother Lakyn knew that wasn't the case as his father and 'mother' so to speak reassured him that they'd never forget about him through the little touches they showered him with and Lakyn felt his mind ease and even felt dumb for thinking it in the first place his parents loved him, that was something he never doubted, and they always would love him until the day they leave this world and Lakyn prayed that when they did leave for heaven that they'd go together because even at a young age Lakyn can practically feel the love that Sam and Jacob have for each other and it's so strong and intense that Lakyn knows that one would simply not be able to cope without the other. 

And with that everything fell into place, Lakyn accepted his unborn baby brother and like his little sister, he silently swore to himself to always protect his two siblings with his life.

Even if he knew they'd drive him bananas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was typing this idea out cuz my sister and I decided to challenge each other to write short stories based on prompts we give each other so I did and that's how this was created I actually have a lot of these little one-shots so if you like this and you know it isn't crap then let me know and I can gather the ones I've written so far and I'll make a little one-shot book out of it, of course, it'll mostly be Sam and Jacob with Sub Jake cuz if Ima be honest I love me some submissive Jacob anyways let me know if it's any good and also let me know if I should start posting other works similar to the ones I've written on my account so far. I love how I'm saying this as if anyone reads the beginning or ending notes lmao.


End file.
